


Witch Of The Pack

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Twilight [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adoption, Dog cat, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ilvermorny, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: When Rory receives devastating truths at the hands of demonic Dean Winchester she flees.She heads to the one place she has always felt safe. Her Uncle Billy's in Forks, Washington.





	1. Rory Winchester

**Birth Name:** Aurora Winchester

 **Used Name:** Aurora Singer

 **Nickname** : Rory

 **DOB** : 25th December 1999

 **Age** : 17/18

 **Cast** : Zoey Deutch

**Occupation:**

Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Graduate)

Receptionist at Forks Police Station (Eventually)

**Family:**

Bobby Singer (Adoptive Father) †

John Winchester (Biological Grandfather)

Dean Winchester (Biological Father)

Unknown Woman (Biological Mother) † - Dark Witch

Sam Winchester (Biological Uncle)

Adam Milligan (Biological Uncle)

Emma (Half-Sister) †

Mary Winchester (Biological Grandmother)

Henry Winchester (Biological Great-grandfather) †

Millie Winchester (Biological Great-grandmother)

Samuel Campbell (Biological Great-grandfather) †

Deanna Campbell (Biological Great-grandmother) †

Cain (ancestor) †

Abel (ancestor) †

Christian Campbell (Distant cousin) †

Gwen Campbell (Distant cousin) †

Mark Campbell (Distant cousin) †

(This takes place in 2016, so we have to change all the humans and wolves birthdays to match, so Bella will be born in 1998 instead of 1987, this will slot up with the supernatural timeline)

Personality:

After the death of her adoptive father, Bobby, Rory became a reckless and impulsive person, much to the disappointment of her biological father, Dean. She enjoys partying, drinking and boys, often getting herself and others into trouble just for fun. Although somewhat flirty with other males, and willing to make out with those who catch her eye, she is not necessarily promiscuous, considering she is still a virgin, and intends to remain one for as long as she can.

She had a reputation at Ilvermorny for being someone who you did not want to pick a fight with, especially after she broke a girl's arm in the third year. Basically, Rory is not all talk: not only can she shoot out hilarious and seething comebacks, but she packs a mean punch. Otherwise known as a fighting beast.

Rory finds most information useless unless it teaches her how to become a better witch or hunter. Despite this, she still uses what Sam calls "Rory-logic". Rory-logic mostly just entails trying to find loopholes in everything in order to rationalize doing something unreasonable, or when Rory tries to justify something that makes little sense.

As stated by once by Agilbert Fontaine, the headmaster of Ilvermorny, Rory understands her duties better than most people twice her age and experience, hence even at the start of her time at the school, looking beyond her smart ass behavior, she was still quite mature in that regard.

Like Dean, Rory has very powerful protective instincts. She cannot stand to sit back and see people get hurt, always trying to do something to help wherever possible, even if for a complete and total stranger. She is extraordinarily devoted to helping innocent people and protecting those that cannot protect themselves. Most often, this protectiveness is directed towards Sam and Dean, although she has shown to be protective over others, including Jody, Castiel, Charlie, Kevin, and of course, Bobby.

Rory can be very sarcastic and sharp-tongued at times. She always has a smart ass comment ready whenever someone says something antagonistic to her, and always bites back with a witty insult. She doesn't hesitate to speak her mind, and can be extremely stubborn in her opinions. Although Rory is not necessarily conceited, she is very aware of the fact that she is beautiful. She is rather proud of her body. She also takes pride in her hair. Also, although she has become much more practical, she can still be somewhat vain at times about her appearance, taking pride in how she looks. Rory can be friendly and warm, not shying away from meeting new people, and has considerable skill in social interactions.

Rory has trouble trusting herself when it comes to her magic, given that her mother was a very powerful but dark witch, Rory believes that that could be part of her blood, and often second guesses herself when casting. Though the top of her classes at Ilvermorny and excelling in most of her classes, Rory has no self-confidence in her abilities. She's always afraid her mother's nature will become her own.

Rory can't cook, sing, dance, sew, and can some times be considered a aloof.

After being told that Bobby Singer is not her biological father, Rory sets up a series of walls, blocking her heart off from more pain. Having been told by her biological father, a long time friend and someone she looked up to, Rory resents Dean Winchester slightly, a lot, having been lied to for many years.

**Abilities:**

**R** ory is considered to be a powerful and talented witch and hunter.

Martial Arts: Rory was fully trained by Bobby as she grew up, and has the ability to take down her opponent using martial arts without any form of weapon.

Weapon Adept: Being trained by Bobby, Rory is able to use any form of weaponry against her opponents.

**Magic:**

**"I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want to..."**

**Patronus:** Wolf - Wolf Patronuses see their casters as part of their pack, and they are ready to defend them at any cost. Wolves have incredible instincts; they will attack all Dementors in the immediate vicinity and hunt down any stragglers remaining at a distance. No Dementor should cross a wolf Patronus – they are fierce protectors and loyal to their casters beyond any other guardian.

 **House** : Wampus

**Magical abilities and skills:**

Rory proved to be an extremely talented, intelligent and powerful young witch. Even before she began her education at Ilvermorny, she practised some simple spells which all worked.

 **Magical aptitude** : At Ilvermorny, Rory was usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond her educational level.

 **Non-verbal and wandless magic:** Rory became highly skilled at non-verbal magic in her sixth year, being the first to succeed at it in her Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming so good at non-verbal incantations that she did not need to say the words aloud for a wide variety of spells. Rory was known to have practised wandless magic in her years at Ilvermorny. She did not need the aid of a wand or magical instrument for a wide variety of spells.

 **Duelling:** Rory demonstrated her fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for her age.

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts:** Rory was skilled in this subject, she believed, for herself, it was the most needed, thinking that it could help her protect herself against her mother's influence.

 **Charms** : Until she began studying Arithmancy in her third year, Rory's favourite subject was Charms, and indeed some of her most impressive magical feats were charms.

 **Potions** : Rory is able to identify potions and their effects quickly after having only read about them. She was the only one in her sixth year class who understood Golpalott's Third Law, without need for further explanation and was able to compose an antidote containing fifty-two ingredients, including a chunk of her own hair.

 **Transfiguration:** Rory seemed to be particularly talented at Transfiguration. She was the first in her class to succeed at transfiguring a match into a needle in their first lesson, long before any other student. She could also vanish objects, which is one of the hardest spells taught at Ordinary Wizarding Level.

 **Dark charms:** Rory was not known for her ability to cast Dark magic and the extent of her ability within this magical discipline is truly unknown (however, one would assume given her borderline genius status that she was no slouch). Rory always fears this extent of her magic given that her mother was known to be an incredible witch, but an incredible witch that excelled in Dark magic, and was well known for being an 'evil' witch.

 **Apparition** : Rory was the first in her class to Apparate successfully as she had achieved Apparition twice in that time and passed her test on the first attempt.

 **Study of Ancient Runes:** Rory was gifted in translating ancient runes into English.

 **Herbology** : She has great talent in this field as well. She was particularly skilled in spells related to magical plants.

 **Logical thinking and intelligence:** Rory had a mastery of logic that most wizards lacked. Rory is noted to be a borderline genius.

 **Muggle Studies (knowledge):** This was one of the subjects Rory chose to take in her third year, as Rory was raised mostly in the muggle world, she knew a great deal about Muggles already. She was seemingly good at it because she could bring another point of view to the classroom and the lessons. She achieved a score of over 300% on her final exam in third year.

 **History of Magic:** Rory was very interested in the history of the wizarding world from a young age. Even before starting at Ilvermorny, she bought several books and learned them by heart, including Ilvermorny: A History.

 **Care of Magical Creatures** : Rory's favourite subject as she finds it comes in handy with the hunter life, she has a lot of skill interacting with animals.

 **Healing magic:** Rory had some basic skills with Healing Magic. She had knowledge of Mandrake's Healing properties in her second year.

 **Alchemy (theory)** : Rory had read a book containing information on Alchemy and the Philosopher's Stone in her first year. In her sixth year, she easily understood Golpalott's Third law.

 **Flying:** Rory had inherited his mother's talent for flying. She showed immediate command of a broomstick in her first year, that on top of her upfront and confrontational personality made her a naturally good Beater.

 **Indomitable will:** Being a Winchester, Rory possesses an unbreakable spirit and though not above depression, she has never truly given up on any task.

**Items:**

**Car:** Bobby's 1971 Chevrolet Chevelle

 **Wand:** 11 inch, English Oak with dragon heartstring and amethyst top and bottom 

**Broom:** Siberian Arrow

 **Cat** : Kronk – Maine Coon (Kronk was hexed in Rory's first year at Ilvermorny, and now believes himself to be a dog)

 **Magical Supplies** : Stored within a trunk which usually sits in the bottom of her closet. Filled with potion equipment.

**Pairing:** Paul Lahote


	2. Chapter One

Rory Singer loved her father, it was him and her against the world, until it wasn't. He died. And she was left alone. Away at 'Boarding school' she was told by her headmistress and then left alone to grieve. She was picked up at the train station by Sam Winchester who offered to look after her until the end of the summer break. What choice did she have, she had no where left to go and she'd always liked the Winchesters. John had visited numerous times through her childhood and Sam and Dean became a more permanent feature after John's death. She grew to think of Sam and Dean as her friends, her family, her brothers even. But the last few years have been hard, between school, and then the hunting world when she returned. And the last few months harder still. She graduates from school and returned to find Dean Winchester gone. A demon. A knight of Hell. And when Sam finally does drag him back some uncomfortable.....truths were unleashed which broke Rory's heart, shattered it. Bobby Singer is not her father, as she had been lead to believe. But Dean Winchester is. And now she can't stay. So sneaking out in the middle of the night, with all of her things, is the best her mind can come up with. That's why she is stood in the bunker garage at 3am struggling to get her trunk in the back seats of her father's.....her not father's car. It doesn't even register that she can use magic to do it, her mind far too emotional and troubled to function properly so she keeps trying to push at the trunk. And Kronk, her faithful, dutiful, humongous, Maine Coon cat, and he is huge, coming in at 9kg and reaching 40 inches long, he is at the very peak of his breed's size, he sits in the driver's seat watching her with a stupid, smug look on his face. With one final shove the trunk falls across the seats and Rory goes with it along with a sharp cry of surprise from her. She catches herself on the front seat before leaning back out of the car, she sighs and grabs the duffel bag from the floor and hauls that into her car, onto the top of the trunk before pushing the passenger seat back into place and closing the door. She takes a breath and looks around the garage, her eyes lingering on the sleek, black, Impala before she turns away and rounds her own car to climb in the driver's side, Kronk now curled up in the passenger's seat, comfy on his bed. She starts the car and then drives through the garage, and out into the real world, away from..... _them_.

…..............

It takes her 2 days to drive from Lebanon, Kansas to the Quillayute reservation, Forks, Washington, she even spent two nights sleeping in her car and eating gas station burritos and bags of chips. But she feels a tiny bit better seeing the faded red house she remembers from her childhood. Billy Black is the uncle she always wanted, her father's best friend from childhood and beyond, one of the only other people left alive that knows about Bobby's extracurricular activities. She clutches to her steering wheel before releasing it. She can do this. Rory climbs out of her car, Kronk hurrying after her, not wanting to be left behind in the car, she closes the driver's door and locks the car before walking towards the house. She takes a deep breath and then knocks on the door. Lowering her hand she fiddles with the bracelet around her wrist. The door opens revealing the older, greying Native American tribesman, he smiles seeing her, genuinely happy to see her. It's been a while since anyone smiled at her like that.

“Rory” he greets warmly, though his smile drops when he registers her expression and body language, she shifts where she stands, sniffling slightly.

“Can we stay here?” Rory asks him, he glances to Kronk who wags his tail watching him. “Just for a couple of days” she assures him as she starts to get upset.

“Of course you can” Billy assures her holding out his hand for hers, she sets her own in his open one and he squeezes softly. “You know you're always welcome here” she nods a little and sniffles. “Come on” he nods towards the house and releases her hand so he can wheel himself into the house, Rory looks to Kronk who then follows her into the house, she closes the door behind her.

…..............

In the living room, Rory sits on the couch and runs her hands over her bare legs, she should have thought it through rather then driving in her shorts, Washington State is freezing, or perhaps it's her emotional state that's giving her a chill. Kronk sits on the back of the chair watching her. Billy is sat in his wheelchair between her and the kitchen.

“Sweetheart” Billy watches her carefully as she stares at the wall. “Do you want something to drink?” he asks. “Tea? Coffee?” she shakes her head and looks to him over her shoulder.

“No, thank you” she answers. “I'm alright” her voice cracks a little and she turns away, fighting her emotions. He can see her trying to shut herself off from the world. To keep her feelings bottled up inside. Jacob, Billy's 16 year old son appears in the doorway and raises an eyebrow seeing Rory, he looks to his father who motions him closer, Jacob obeys and steps closer to him.

“Will you grab her bags from the car?” Billy asks. “Rory's going to be staying here” Jacob nods and moves towards Rory.

“Hey, Rory” he greets and crouches in front of her, gently patting her knee before holding out his hand. “Car keys” Jacob asks, Rory stares at him a moment. “So I can get your bags” he offers.

“Oh” she breaths and digs in her pockets for her car keys. “Thank you” she whispers handing her keys over once she finds them, he gives her a soft smile when she pulls her hand back and goes back to staring at the wall, Jacob heads over to his father and raises an eyebrow.

“She okay?” Jacob asks Billy who shrugs.

“No idea” Billy answers. “I left a message with the Winchesters” Billy adds. “Let's just get her settled”

“Want me to pick up some fried chicken?” Jacob asks. “She used to love fried chicken” he comments, Billy smiles and nods.

“I think that's a great idea” Billy offers. Jacob nods and then heads out the house, Billy heads back into the living room where Rory wipes hastily at her face to remove her tears. Billy sighs softly, she's s shell of the girl he last saw, the summer before her father's death when she'd spent two weeks with them and even then she had other things on her mind.


	3. Chapter Two

Rory sits staring down at the piece of chicken in her hands, Jacob had brought it back to cheer her up, and it would have, once upon a time, but her heart isn't in it. She picks at the crispy coating and sighs a little before setting it down. She turns to Jacob.

“Thank you” Rory whispers. “I'm just not very hungry right now” Billy touches her arm.

“Sweetheart” he starts, she looks to him.

“I don't want to talk about it either” she adds softly. It was hard enough to hear the truth but to tell someone else, to say it out loud, it's almost as if....it becomes more true. She's not ready to admit to the world that Bobby Singer is not her father. And she can't do that to his memory. Rory stands and gives Billy a small smile. “I just need to lay down for a bit” she offers, Billy nods a little and she leaves them alone to eat, Kronk following after her. Jacob watches her go sadly before looking to his father.

“I've never seen her so upset” Jacob offers, Billy nods in agreement. “What the hell happened with the Winchesters?”

“I don't know” Billy answers. “But I will find out” he promises.

…..........

Kronk jumps up onto Rory's Ilvermorny trunk as Rory sits on the bed taking a heavy breath, she looks to Kronk who watches her back.

“We did the right thing, right?” she asks him. Kronk just watches her back, Rory hangs her head and presses her fingers into her eyes to stop her from crying. She knows leaving was the best thing for her. Staying and knowing that the man she thought was her friend is actually her biological father, how could things go back to normal? So yes, leaving was the best thing to do. She takes a breath and then stands to change out of her jeans and shirt, she just wants to crash in her sweats and her quiddich shirt. So that's what she is going to do.

…................

Later: the sun has set, the stars are shining but Rory is still awake, she lays staring up at the ceiling of the room, counting all the little bumps and grooves, trying to sleep. Kronk sleeps in his bed, curled up tightly. Rory sighs and sits up and climbs out of the bed moving to her trunk. Opening it she sighs and settles on her knees before she rummages through her potions, nestled at the bottom of the trunk. She knows she has a sleeping draught in here somewhere. Her fingers graze over the right bottle and she pulls it out. She smiles a little. Yes, this will help her sleep. She closes the trunk and climbs back into bed, getting comfy before she pulls the stopper out of the bottle and taking a drink, she knows she doesn't have long, so quickly sets the stopper back in and sets it on the bedside table before turning and resting in her bed. She takes a few deep breaths before she finally falls asleep.

........................

Rory wakes to Kronk swatting at her nose, she wrinkles her nose leaning away from him. The potion had done it's job and knocked her out for the rest of the night, now the sun is in the sky with the morning hours. She stretches a little and tries to sleep some more, Kronk swats at her again.

“Stop it” she complains lifting him off of her and setting him aside. “I'm awake” she tells him sitting up, Kronk jumps down off the bed and moves to sit in front of the door waiting for her. She sighs and throws the blankets off of herself and stands stretching her arms over her head, she rolls her neck and shoulders. Letting herself work out her sleep kinks. The stiffness easing out of her bones. She glances to where her cellphone sits charging on the dresser, the little notification light flashing, she already can guess who it is that's tried to contact her. Sam. He'll apologise and try to get her to come back. And that's not going to happen. She turns ignoring the phone and heading out of the room with Kronk. He heads straight for the back door wanting to go outside, she pushes open the door and lets Kronk out before closing it again and heading towards the kitchen. Billy is already there reading the morning paper, he offers Rory a small smile and she smiles back, strained but trying.

“I just brewed some coffee” he offers. “Not sure if you drink that sort of thing” she nods a little and moves to grab a mug from the side before pouring herself some coffee. “How'd you sleep?” Billy asks.

“Fine” she answers. “The bed is incredibly comfortable” she offers moving to sit at the table with him. “And it's so quiet here, peaceful, just....got a lot on my mind...” he gives her a small smile.

“So...Sam called me back this morning” Billy tells her, she closes her eyes and sighs. “He told me you took off in the middle of the night” she nods.

“Did he tell you the reason why?” she asks, he shakes his head.

“No” he answers, she sniffles a little. “He just said that...you found something out that upset you, that really upset you” she looks to him.

“Bobby's not my dad” she admits, Billy touches her arm as her lip quivers.

“I know, sweetheart” he whispers, she looks down and closes her eyes. “But he did love you” Billy assures her. “So much” she sniffles and wraps her fingers around her mug. “When...John took you to Bobby, I was there” she looks to him. “You may not have been Bobby's blood” he tells her. “But you are his daughter, and nothing will change that, he raised you, loved you, cared for you....” Rory nods and smiles, more genuine this time, this is what she needed, someone to remind her how much Bobby meant to her, and how much she meant to him.

…............

Rory sets her mug in the sink and then takes a breath looking out the window and into the forest beyond. Jacob hugs her from behind and she sighs a little, content, safe, warm, she's missed Jacob. She turns and hugs him back, letting herself relax in his embrace.

“You wanna hang out with me and my friends today?” he asks her, she shrugs a little. “We'll head down to the beach....chill out” she nods into his chest. He gives her a squeeze before releasing her. Using the back of his hand to brush her tears from her cheek.

“I'll get changed” she whispers pulling away from him, Jacob watches her go and then lets his smile drop when she's gone. She was his best friend once, growing up and spending the summers between the reservation and the Salvage Yard, family, but this Rory, he barely recognises her, she's a shell, but he's gonna get her back, he's gonna cheer her up.


	4. Chapter Three

Rory sits on the beach watching Jacob and his friends laughing and talking, she wishes she was in the mood to do that, but she can't, she can't even fake a smile for the hell of it. Part of her wants to go back to Billy's and crawl up in bed to cry. The other part of her wants to scream and yell and fight someone. She's not sure which part she likes the most. Her cell phone rings in her pocket and she pulls it out to look at the caller ID. Sam. Again. It rings out and goes to voicemail. She can't bring herself to read the messages, to listen to them, to answer the phone. For Dean to admit he never wanted her, that's why Bobby was given the task of raising her. Knowing that the last few years have been lies. That her friendship with the Winchesters lies. That they knew it was a lie. She buries her head in her knees clutching her phone in her hand as it starts to ring again. Jacob sighs seeing Rory cry, this isn't her cheering up.

“So your friend seems....great” Embry teases, Jacob shoots him a look.

“She's having a tough time, okay, I thought bringing her to the beach would cheer her up...” Jacob argues.

“What's wrong with her?” Quil asks watching Rory, Jacob shrugs.

“Won't talk about it” He grumbles. “I don't get it, when we were kids we told each other everything”

“Wait, that's Rory?” Embry asks. “As in...Sleeping Beauty?” Jacob looks to him blushing. The unfortunate nickname had come about when Rory had slept for 14 hours straight and wouldn't wake up for anything or anyone. That was a good summer. Jacob and Rory spent a lot of time running around the salvage yard with Rumsfeld, despite his breed and size the Rottweiler was as soft as they came for family.

“Yeah, that Rory” Jacob answers.

“Okay, well...why don't head back” Embry offers. “Grab a movie, popcorn, soda....build a fort and chill out?”

“That sounds great actually” Rory states behind them, the three of them turn to her none of them having heard her approaching. “I haven't built a fort in a long time” she looks to Jacob who smiles softly.

“Alright then” he agrees. “What we looking at? Horror? Comedy?” Jacob pulls a face. “Romcom?” Rory pulls a face herself.

“No” she argues. “When have I ever?” she crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow. “Western” she offers and then cringes a little. It's something she and Dean had bonded over, her love of Western movies, now she figures he's where she got that from, Jacob notices her features shifting and then shrugs.

“Maybe” he offers. “But...Maybe something funny” she nods a little, grateful that he's changed the subject. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer. “If you give me a smile I'll even make that hot chocolate I know you like” he teases a little, she looks up at him and really does try to smile, because she really does love the way Jacob makes hot chocolate, just the way Bobby used to, the way he taught them both too when they were younger. Sam had tried to recreate, after Bobby's death, but it wasn't the same. It was never the same after he died.

…..........

As the four of them approach Billy's; Kronk runs out of the bushes, alarming Embry who lets out a small scream, Quil and Jacob look to him before laughing, Rory even smiles a little.

“That's Kronk” Rory offers. “My dog” she admits sharing a look with Jacob who smirks. Embry frowns staring at the very obvious cat in front of him, he goes to open his mouth to argues but one look from Jacob stops him.

“He's huge” Quil points out.

“He's a Maine Coon” she offers. “They're known to grow rather big” she picks up Kronk who then seems rather happy to settle in her arms whilst glaring at Embry over her shoulder.

….........

Turns out hanging around Jacob, Embry and Quil might actually be just what Rory needs, they're so quick to laugh and chuckle and tease that she finds herself wanting to smile or smirk at something they say or do. And she is grateful. Jacob stretches his legs out on either side of Rory who is sat against his chest on the floor, Quil and Embry on either side of them. It's nothing romantic or sexual, Rory and Jacob have just been friends for so long they're comfortable with one another. Jacob reaches around her and grabs a handful of popcorn from the bowl in her lap. There is a strange yapping noise that confuses Quil and Embry, both looking around for the source before Embry is bursting into laughter.

“Your cat is barking” Quil comments amused watching Kronk sat at the window barking, probably at the neighbours cat across the street.

“Told you” Rory offers not looking away from the tv, a handful of popcorn already enroute to her mouth. “He's my dog” It's not a cat Kronk is barking at, it's something pulling around the street corner. And then it's the sound of a classic car she knows all too well that causes Rory to stiffen. Of course they'd come after her, she doesn't answer her phone, she doesn't tell them where she was going, she left in the middle of the night, given what they do the worry would have been real. Quil jumps up and looks out the window as the car pulls up in front of Billy's, Embry follows his friend and smiles.

“Dude, check out the car” Embry whistles appreciatively. Jacob looks out the window and then back to Rory, only she's vanished from where he left her, Kronk's tail disappearing around the door frame as he follows her. Jacob glances out the window as Sam and Dean climb out of the impala. Both look worried, tired, run down....Jacob gets it now, something happened and Rory fell out with them...it may be one sided but something happened that hurt her. And he's not sure he wants to let them into the house.


	5. Chapter Four

Jacob opens the front door as Sam and Dean reach it, they offer a smile at him but Jacob is not in the mood to give one back, not if they've upset Rory. Not if they've driven her from her home. He's never seen Rory so upset and down and he's not going to play polite.

“She's not here” Jacob tells Sam and Dean who clearly don't believe him, they'd seen her car parked around the side, so they know she is actually there with him.

“Jacob” Sam starts.

“I don't care what happened” Jacob is quick to tell them. “But whatever it was I'm on her side, Dad is too”

“Is she here?” Dean asks. Jacob sighs a little.

“Yeah, she's here” he admits. “But she doesn't want to see you” Dean's eyes find Rory standing behind Jacob. Jacob turns to see her too. “Rory” Jacob whispers.

“It's fine, Jake” Rory whispers clutching to Kronk who growls at Dean, well it's a sound somewhere between a hiss and a growl. “Let's just get this over with” she comments not looking at Dean.

…..........

Rory now sits across from Sam and Dean, Kronk curled up on her lap trying to comfort her, it's not working, she keeps her head down, eyes locked on her cat. Billy is next to her, his hand resting on her arm softly. Dean leans forward slightly.

“Rory” he starts. “This doesn't change anything” he adds, Rory shakes her head.

“Of course it does” she argues looking at him. “It changes everything. How can I trust you ever again?” she asks him. “How can I trust you when I hate you?” Dean looks down. “I hate you so much” she whispers.

“Rory” Dean whispers looking back to her, her lips trembles as she sniffles pulling Kronk closer to her, her safety blanket in this moment. Dean hates seeing her this upset. Knowing he did that to her. It seems all he he is able to do is upset her nowadays. Everything he says cuts deeper into her. He's lost his friend. Someone he trusted to keep him alive on a hunt. Someone who's knowledge rivalled Sam's. His daughter. He knows he's lost her.

“Will you come home?” Sam asks.

“Home?” She asks back, cocking her head. She's not sure she has a home any more, how can she go back to the bunker after everything that happened there. After what Dean did to her. After everything these people have dragged her into over the years.

“The bunker is your home” Dean assures her.

“I'm not going back with you” Rory scoffs angrily. “I don't ever want to see you again....” she admits.

“Rory” Sam starts sadly. He didn't know either. He had no idea that he was living with his blood niece. He was never told that Dean did this; the John did this to their family. “We can figure this out” he tries to tell her. Rory stands with Kong in her arms. She shakes her head and looks to Dean.

“You destroyed everything I had with Bobby” she tells him, fighting tears, Dean looks down knowing this. “My whole childhood just....ripped apart” Rory shakes her head. “Just leave; and don't ever contact me again” she turns and leaves the room.

“You heard her” Billy tells them. “I think it's best you go”

“Yeah, we'll go” Sam agrees. “Come on, Dean” Dean sighs and stands following Sam slowly out of the house. This isn't how he wanted to tell her. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to tell her, honestly, she was happy that Bobby was her dad. But his demon side had taken over and it just came pouring out of him, and he had to watch her face as he broke her childhood, broke her relationship with all of them.

….........

Dean pulls his car keys out of his pocket as he approaches the car, Sam behind him runs his fingers through his hair, he sighs and leans on the side of the car.

“Dean” Sam starts and waits till Dean looks at him. “She's hurt, just give her some time....she'll come home”

“I wouldn't blame her if she never did” Dean mumbles opening the driver's side door.

“It wasn't your fault” Sam argues.

“It was still me” Dean points out. “Demon or not I am the one that told her....” Dean sighs, Sam looks to him sadly.

“Why didn't you ever tell me?” Sam asks as they climb into the car. Dean sighs and shrugs.

“I was 17” Dean adds. “What the hell was I going to do with a kid?” Sam raises an eyebrow. “Look...I was ashamed and Dad said to never talk about it so I didn't....and then she was around and....” Dean shrugs. “I don't know it never came up”

“It never came up that we were living with a girl who is actually your daughter?” Sam asks. “Not once....?”

“Bobby was her dad” Dean reminds him. “That's it, end of” he starts the car and glances back at the house, Rory is peaking out the window at him, he gives her a small smile but she turns away from him disappearing back into the house, Dean sighs and then drives away.

…........

Jacob pushes open the bedroom door and glances to where Rory sits on the bed, Kronk is staring out the window on edge, in protective guard dog mode. Jacob sighs and closes the door behind him as he walks into the room.

“You okay?” Jacob asks Rory who nods. “What did he do?” he counter asks, she looks to him.

“Who?” she asks, he shoots her a look and sits next to her. “Oh, Dean?” she asks him, he nods and nudges her. “He's my dad” she answers, Jacob raises an eyebrow. “He told me.....he just blurted it out and...and I just...needed to get away” she whispers pulling her knees to her chest.

“What do you mean he's your dad?” Jacob asks, Rory sighs and looks to him.

“You know....when a man and a woman...” he shakes his head.

“No, I mean, I though Bobby was your dad....”

“No” she corrects. “He took me in.....me mom, she....she died when I was a baby and Bobby raised me” She sniffles and looks to Jacob. “I thought all my family was dead” she whispers. “But they'd all been lying to me” he wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer. 

"You have me and Dad" Jacob assures her. "We're not going anywhere" he promises her, she turns and hugs him tight. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I was originally going to have her go to Forks High but I like the thought of her being more independent then that. So she'll get a muggle world job instead. Plus I want to write a story that's inside the Twilight world but not following the normal route. 
> 
> Question:  
> Would the wolves be considered part of the magical world?? Just wondering if Rory will get in trouble for telling Paul and the pack that she's a witch

It's a summer of drinking for Rory after Dean and Sam leave. Weeks of late nights and sleeping till after lunch time. And a very worried Billy. Jacob tries his best to keep her busy but she's determined and stubborn like a true Winchester. She sits now with a coffee nursing her newest hangover. Her fingers drawing around the lip of her mug, her eyes tracking the movement. She misses her magic already. It's fine at the bunker when Sam and Dean are away a lot, so since her graduation she's been free to use her magic freely but now, now she can't. And it's hard to stop herself from just instinctively using it. She is aware of Billy close to her as he tidies around the mess Jacob and the boys left; as nice as they are they are a little young for Rory to be hanging around with now, hence why she's been opting for parties with people her own age rather then the three children.

“I talked to Charlie” Billy offers, Rory frowns a little. “Swan....the police chief” he reminds her.

“Oh” she breaths, not really caring all that much; no offence to the man but she doesn't know him.

“You start on reception tomorrow” Billy adds, Rory frown harder and then looks up not quite sure what he said to her.

“What?” she asks him.

“A job” Billy explains slowly so it will sink into her hungover mind. “If you are staying you will pay your way” she looks down at her coffee tapping her nails against the side of it. “I love having you here, Rory” Billy assures her. “You know I do; you're family and you will always be welcome here...”

“But it means another mouth to feed” she realises, she knows this and she knows she should have started doing more before. “Plus Kronk is a big mouth too” she nods. “Okay, I get it” Rory leans back crossing one leg over another, she's pretty sure Fontaine,, her former headmistress, saw her crashing and burning like this, all those job offers in her final year and this is what has become of her. She was approached by MACUSA and by the Aurors with job offers, even one from the Ministry Of Magic and Hogwarts in the UK to act as an ambassador between the two countries and schools, but she turned them all down to remain in the USA as a hunter. Look at how that blew up in her face. Maybe she can contact MACUSA and see about that job offer; hope they're willing to take her on still.

“Tomorrow, 9am” Billy's voice drags her from her thoughts. “Please don't be late” she nods a little and he leaves her alone to her coffee and her hangover. MACUSA is looking pretty good now. She taps her fingers on the side of her mug before she stands with it and heads into the back room, claimed as her own.

….............

Paul Lahote will never forget the first time he sees Rory Singer. Honestly he won't. It's a bonfire party on the beach for the end of summer, the last party before the high school students return to school, before everything turns to shit again. That's where Paul sees her first. Her body moving to the music, a small plastic cup in her hand no doubt containing something stronger then soda. She's ignoring the world around her, weaving out of the way of unwanted hands and advances, and she does it so calmly, so easily. Her denim shorts, the tank top, the boots making her stick out from the other girls in their sundresses and flip flops. She's a picture. And she so clearly wants to be left along. But Paul doesn't care as he weaves through the crowd of dancing bodies, his eyes locked on her. He can't explain it. She's not his usual type he can already tell that, he can already tell that she's going to have a mouth on her, that she's smart, and is perfectly capable of defending herself, not his usual type at all. Not the type of girl that usually lives around here, they're all the same really having grown up together in the same environment they are all way too similar. But this girl is different, he can already tell that. So he is, of course, instantly drawn to her. And from the looks of the other young men so are they, Paul is determined to get their first. And he is almost to her when she turns to him as if sensing him approaching her, she raises an eyebrow looking up at him, her eyes glazed slightly with drink. She cocks her head and then looks down, back at her cup. Empty. She looks back at Paul and purses her lips.

“Get out of the way” she tells him pushing at his bicep when he doesn't move. She's not mad, or annoyed, she just wants another drink, and this wall of mass is currently stood in her way. He turns letting her pass him and his eyes stay glued to her as she meanders her way to the keg across the sand. He smiles crossing his arms over his chest watching her glance back at him. She smirks a little as her eyes travel over him, she hadn't really looked at him but now she is. Paul smirks when her eyes find his face. She smirks back at him before turning and pouring herself another drink.

….........

Paul ends up grinning like an idiot all the way home thinking about plaid and denim shorts....and Rory. 

.............

The second time Paul sees Rory it's the next day on his way to school. Though it's her car he sees first, he turns his nose up at the age and state of it, dirty, rusted. He hears her cursing before he finally sets eyes on her and he has to watch a moment. She's bent over and peering into the engine of her car, her hair brushed back. There is a smudge of oil on her cheek.

“Hey” he greets, she leans up banging her head on the underside of the hood. “Ouch” he mumbles and steps closer to her. “Sorry” she shoots him a look as she rubs the back of her head. “You okay?”

“Yeah” she answers. “'M fine” she turns back to the engine and sighs. She reaches into the engine and tugs on something.

“What's wrong with it?” he asks, she huffs leaning back away from the car.

“No idea” she answers. “I'm not a mechanic”

“Ever thought that maybe it's just....had it?” he asks her, she leans on the car hanging her head, she has thought about it, but in the end...it is still Bobby's car, it is all she has left of her.....father.

“It was my...” she pauses slightly, seemingly going through an internal conflict before her shoulders droop. “My dad's car” she finishes brushing the back of her hand across her forehead. “I can't get rid of it” she whispers getting more stressed out. As if it isn't bad enough that today is her first day. That she is already late. She got in later then she planned the night before and barely slept.

“Let me see” Paul offers, she nods a little and steps back from the car letting him look at the engine.

“Are you a mechanic?” she asks him, he glances to her and then shrugs with a small smirk.

“Not exactly” he admits, she sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Look......” she starts; he stops and turns to her.

“Paul” he tells her, she glances to him. “I'm Paul and you are....” he draws off waiting for her, she sighs.

“Rory” she answers. “It's Rory”

“Great, now we're friends, let me have a try” he teases slightly, her shoulders drop and she nods letting him look over the engine of the car, she moves closer to watch what he's doing to her car. 


	7. Chapter Six

Rory watches as Paul tinkers with Bobby's car, her nerves in her throat as she watches someone other then Bobby or Dean playing with the car. Dean. He's the one to keep the car running over the years. He looked after the car whilst she was away at school. Her heart clenches in her chest thinking about him. She's tried so hard all summer to keep her mind off of the Winchesters. Off of Dean. Off of the truth. But it's just a deeper and darker hole she keeps falling into. Drinking herself into. Paul leans up and moves around the car to try the engine, sitting in the driver's side he turns the key, the engine rumbling to life, he smiles smugly and stands moving back to her.

“See” he tells her. “All sorted....” he pauses slightly and then drops his smug smile. “Why are you crying?” he asks her alarmed now, she shakes her head.

“It's nothing” she whispers moving to pull the hood down, Paul frowns watching her brush her sleeve over her eyes, unfortunately smearing her make up, which is just great, like today isn't going bad enough as it is. He grabs her arm to stop her.

“Stop” he warns pulling her arm away from her face, he raises his free hand and gently swipes his thumb under her eyes, removing the smudged make up. “You make it worse by rubbing...” he offers quietly concentrating on her face. Her skin is soft, so very soft, and warm under his hand. There is a spark to it as well, something reaching for him. He cups her cheek once he's cleared her skin. “I'm sorry if I...” She shakes off his hand and scoffs interrupting him.

“Don't flatter yourself” she states. “It wasn't you” she turns back to her car moving to the driver's side door, he follows her a few steps and then stops as she does. “Thanks” she whispers a little, he nods.

“See you around?” he asks, she sniffles and glances to him. She shrugs.

“Maybe” she admits as she climb into her car, Paul moving out of the way as she then drives away, he sighs softly and then smiles.

….......................

Rory parks outside of the police station and flips down her mirror above her, her eyes are a mess from her spontaneous crying earlier. She rolls her eyes and sets her hand over her sleeve, feeling the grooves of her wand beneath, hidden in a compartment in her sleeve. It would be easy to use her magic to fix her make up. She glances around the exterior. No one would see her. She reaches up into her sleeve and pulls her wand free. With another quick check to make sure no one is watching her, to make sure no one can see her. She points her wand at her face and swirls it a little.

“Reparo” she chants and flicks her wrist. Her make up magically fixes itself like she hadn't been crying. She slips her wand away again and glances back into the mirror, touching her cheeks before smiling. “I love magic” she comments and then shuts the mirror and then climbs out of the car grabbing her bag from the passenger seat.

…..............

The interior of the police station is quiet, a front desk, which will clearly be her station, and beyond that four desks set up with computers ten years out of date, files and folders scatter the desk tops and behind that is the chief's office. A man in his 40s, wearing a uniform, his name tag reads Swan and she assumes this is Charlie, he walks towards the front of the station, clipboard in hand, he glances up at Rory and then diverts his direction so he can walk towards her.

“Aurora Singer?” Charlie asks approaching, she clenches her jaw a little at the full use of her name.

“Rory” she corrects, he glances to her and then nods.

“Rory” he repeats.

“Sorry I'm late” she offers. “My car broke down....”

“It's alright” Charlie assures her and hands her the clipboard in his hand. “It's only by 10 minutes....just as long as this is the first and last time” she nods. “Now, fill this in” he hands her a pen and taps the clipboard. “And we'll get you started”

…...........

Forks it turns out is as boring as watching paint dry without the use of magic. Rory spends most of the day arranging, rearranging and then re-rearranging her desk because nothing ever happens in such a small town. Of course first thing were the forms, the official ID, the protocol books and the rule books but reading she is good at, years of practice at retaining information whilst at Ilvermorny. Rory unlocks her car and throws her bag inside. She leans her hands on her car and takes a deep breath to calm herself. Because she is about ready to kill someone just to give them something to do. Because tomorrow is going to be so much worse. She glances to Charlie as he leaves the station heading to his own car, he wasn't so bad....for a no-maj. Kind enough. Patient enough. And his colleagues seem to like and respect him, nothing more can be asked then that. He glances to Rory and waves with a small smile, she lifts a hand and waves back just as it starts raining, she groans and hangs her head as it splashes down, not even a warning trickle first, just full blown storm. She takes a breath and then climbs into her car out of the rain, pulling the door shut behind her. Her cell phone sits on the passenger side flashing with unread message, it's a common sight now. She grabs it from the seat and lights up the screen. Text after text from Sam. Always from Sam. 'Come home'. Each text is a variant on that, have been since Sam and Dean left, Sam not giving up the hope that she'll go back to the bunker, Dean on the other hand, whilst he's tried a few times he's not over done it like his younger brother. A few texts just asking if she's okay, if she needed anything; he's not trying to drag her back, just allowing her to have her space. But to be fair she's not sure she ever wants to go back. It's a sort of betrayal that runs deep. Years worth of lies. She takes a breath and deletes the messages, opting to ignore her uncle and former friend.


	8. Chapter Seven

Rory shoves a slice of toast between her lips as she reads from a piece of paper. It's been weeks since she started at the police station, week of work has kept her mind off of all the issues with Dean. And it's fine, it's working, she actually rather likes the work, it's quiet enough in the small town but....she should start thinking about being serious.

“What about this one?” Jacob asks from the dining table, Rory looks up from her own piece of paper to see what he's picked out.

“Neighbours too close” she complains, he snorts. “Is it so bad that I want peace and quiet?” she asks. “I like my privacy”

“Yeah, I noticed” he mumbles. “You nearly cut Embry's hand off because he sat on your chest”

“I told him not to use it as a stool, he was warned and he ignored me....” she scolds looking back to the pages in her hands. She's looking for her own place. Now that it seems that she is staying, she'd rather not scrounge off of Billy any longer now that she has an income. Something small. Something comfortable. Something hers. She wants to be in her new place for the New Year. It's probably unrealistic but she's a witch, unrealistic is her specialty. She touches the listing in her hand and smiles. Because this is it. This is the one. Beachfront. It's basically on the beach. Small. Cute. Functional. Secluded. She holds it out to Jacob who takes it and then starts to smile as he reads it. He nods and shares a look with Rory.

“Yeah” he agrees. “This one is you” she smiles warmly taking it back. Yeah. It is pretty perfect. “When are you thinking of going?” he asks.

“Hoping to be out before Christmas” she admits, Jacob looks up sharply. She looks at him. “It's a family holiday, Jake, I'm sure you, your dad, and your sisters don't want me here for it”

“What are you talking about?” he asks. “You are family”

“Look” she sighs running her fingers through her hair. “Christmas meant a lot to me and Dad, you know” she admits as she stands. “I haven't celebrated it since his death...I can't, so I would just be miserable and I'd bring the whole house down, it's best that I leave and spend it alone” she grabs her bag from the table. “Okay, I have to go” she comments grabbing her second slice of toast from the table. “I'll be back late, they want me to do some computer thingy, I don't know I hate using the stupid thing”

“Some modern woman you are” Jacob teases as she leaves, she throws a finger over her shoulder, he laughs.

…........

It's raining again when Rory leaves work, splashing it down. Normally she likes the rain. When she's inside. Not outside. Inside dry. Outside wet. She wrinkles her nose and ducks out of the station heading for her car across the parking lot. Her bag strap snaps halfway to her car and sends her bag onto the ground, the contents scattering all over the floor. Rory sighs and throws her head back.

“Damn it!” she complains trying to blow her wet hair out of her face. Why does this keep happening to her? She groans.

“Need help?” Paul asks leaning against her car, she shoots him a look. He pushes off of the car and moves to her kneeling on the wet cement to help her collect the items from her purse.

“Don't think that this is me” she warns grabbing her purse.

“What?” he asks lifting his eyes to hers.

“I'm not clumsy, my car doesn't break down....” he smirks and chuckles a little.

“What? You think the fates are trying to bring us together?” he teases, she sighs and leans back on her knees.

“No, I don't really believe in stuff like that....maybe you're bad luck”

“Oh, fate is a no-no but luck” he teases handing over the makeup brushes. She takes them. “Luck you believe in” she lifts her head to glare at him, but his face is really, really close to hers. He's staring at her softly and highly amused.

“Why do you keep appearing?” she asks him, her voice quiet. He shrugs.

“I don't know” he admits. “Maybe I walk this way on my way home....and I saw your car” his eyes search hers. “Want to grab a drink?” he asks.

“Are you able?” she asks him as a smirk works onto her lips. “How old are you anyway?”

“15” He answers.

“Merlin's beard” she comments. “You're 15?” she asks and scoffs. “Sorry...I'm not into the whole.....statutory thing” she leans away packing up her bag.

“I'm 16 next month” he offers.

“Then ask me again then” she comments, they share a look. “Wait” she pauses. “No, that's not right.....if your 16 then the other party has to be...18 or older” she talks to herself then looks to Paul. “In the new year, come find me again, if you still want that drink” she stands with her bag, Paul pushes himself to his feet.

“Why?” he asks. “When's your birthday?” she sighs.

“December 25th” she answers unlocking her car. “I don't really celebrate it, so it's not a big deal” she shrugs opening her car door. “I'll see you around” she comments climbing in, Paul moves to stop her shutting the door.

“Rory” he starts, she looks up at him, her hand on the car door ready to close it. He pauses slightly, unsure about what he wants to say, he bottles it. “See you around” he settles on, they share a look before she lets him shut her car door. He backs away and allows her to drive away. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck.


	9. Chapter Eight

Rory licks her lips clear of the non-alcoholic beer on them, she's driving home and she doesn't want to risk getting in trouble given that she works at the police station, she feels so civilized, it's...weird actually, all those years Sam, Dean, and Bobby taught her to basically ignore every law out there and here she is obeying them. What happened to her? A shadow falls over her side as a body invades her personal space, she turns to glare at them only to roll her eyes realizing who it is. Paul.

“Happy Halloween” He teases with a smile, Rory looks unamused. This isn't a holiday she celebrates either. Not with who she is. Between the hunting and the witchcraft she knows how much of this stuff is real, she knows the story behind the holiday, she doesn't touch that stuff. “Where's your scary spirit?” he asks mocking with his hands, she pushes his hands down.

“I don't celebrate Halloween” she admits turning back to her drink.

“No birthday, no Christmas, no Halloween” he lists. “What do you celebrate?”

“My right to be left alone” she grumbles motioning for him to go away. He takes the stool next to her instead. She sighs and shoots him a look. “What are you doing?” she asks him.

“Not gonna let you sit here all night and drink alone” he answers, she sighs. “It's Halloween, there are monsters out there”

“You have no idea” she whispers taking a sip of her beer.

“Question” he starts leaning closer to whisper. “How are you getting served?” she smirks at him and then snorts.

“Magic” she comments, he raises an eyebrow. “I have a fake ID” she whispers giving him a look. “Plus” she mumbles showing the beer to him. “It's non-alcoholic, I'm driving” she rolls her eyes.

“Oh,” he breathes. “I haven't seen you around” he admits.

“Yeah, I've been busy” she looks to him. “Work. Plus I moved....” she shrugs. “So....”

“You've been avoiding me” he counters, she raises an eyebrow. “Once you found out I was only 15”

“It's just better” she argues.

“Nothing in the law says we can't be friends” he offers. “Or is it so hard for you to not jump my bones” She nudges him shooting him a look, he smirks and leans closer to her. “Look, nothing has to happen, we can just hang out, go see a movie, or have lunch, or go to the beach. And it's what? Less than 2 months till you're 18 and it's legal, we can do all the safe stuff, we can get to know one another, and then when it comes to the deed, we're not rushing into it like most teenagers....it's actually pretty smart”

“Why me?” she asks him. “Seriously? Why?” he shrugs.

“You seem pretty cool” he answers. “And why not?” she sighs a little and turns away.

“And what does being friends mean?” she asks him.

“Let's start with tonight” he offers. “There's this party....”

“I don't have a costume” she argues.

“We'll figure something out” he offers sliding off the stool and holding out his hand to her.

“Just friends” she warns. “No tomfoolery” she points at him. “If I even see any...” she motions to his eyes. “Moves, I'm out” he nods.

“That seems fair...” he wiggles his fingers and she sighs before taking his hand. “Who the hell says tomfoolery now anyway, isn't it like an old person word?” he teases her, she pushes him and walks away, he laughs following her.

…..............

“This costume is ridiculous” Rory grumbles as Paul straightens the witches hat on her head, the irony of it is not lost on her either. He smirks though.

“It was all the store had left” he points out stepping back. “There, see....it's not so bad” she huffs a little as he smirks, he's enjoying this way too much. “Very witchy” he teases.

“I'll show you witchy” she grumbles under her breath, wanting nothing more than to hex his ass just to shut him up, she can't, she settles on glaring at him instead.

“I promise this will be fun” he offers her, she sighs and then nods, giving in.

…...............

Paul walks later with Rory, heading towards her car parked back at the bar she'd been sat in at the beginning of the night, she is reluctant to admit that she had fun with him, that she actually enjoys spending time with him. She touches her car and then turns to face him.

“So....are you glad that I might be a little bit of a stalker? That I took you that party?” he teases her, she sighs leaning against her car.

“Well you made for an interesting Halloween, that I will give you” she admits before looking down.

“Why are you like this?” he asks stepping closer.

“Like what?” she counters crossing her arms over her chest.

“Awkward” he answers. “And a little mean” she shrugs.

“I dunno, why are you like that?” she nods to him, he raises an eyebrow. “Annoying and persistent” he smirks and places his hand on the car whilst leaning closer to her.

“I found this hot chick that's cute angry but fun” he teases. “And if she lets me, I think we could be pretty great friends” she looks away a moment before glancing back to him.

“You're pretty wise for a 15-year-old”

“16” he corrects. “Today is my birthday” he offers sadly, she cocks her head.

“And yet you are here with me” she points out, he shrugs and looks away, a crack in his cocky exterior. “Oh,” she catches on.

“Yeah” he scoffs, she turns thoughtful a moment before nodding to her car.

“Get in,” she tells him, he frowns. “Just do it” she comments already climbing in herself, he moves around to climb in the passenger side. He glances to her as she starts the engine.

“Where are we going?” he asks.

“Wait and see” she counters. “Like a good boy” she shoots him a look and he snorts looking away. “And...urm...happy birthday” she offers, he smiles and glances back to her.


	10. Chapter Nine

Rory drives Paul to the edge of town and leads him to the top of a hill that overlooks the town, the lights make it look like something magical, even when it's not. They both sit, side by side looking out. The night sky. The lights. The stars. It's something else. She takes a deep breath and leans back on her hands as his eyes scan over the view, beer from her car in his hand. He's never been up here before. He never thought to. He turns to her, to watch her instead. She looks beautiful when she smiles, young and carefree. Like nothing in the world could get to her. They both know that's not true. She raises her own beer to her lips and takes a sip before lowering it again. Her lips soft and pliable moving with the glass. She takes a deep breath and lets it out, calm and seemingly peaceful.

“You look beautiful” he admits, she turns to him and raises an eyebrow.

“What?” she asks him, he shrugs a little. His eyes display something soft. Something kind. Something warm. Something longing. He leans closer to her, nose grazing over hers before he kisses her. Lips soft against hers. She forgets, just for a moment, just for a second before she pushes him back and bites her lip, he sighs and looks down.

“Sorry” he mumbles.

“Why did you do that?” she asks him, he shrugs.

“Wanted to” he answers.

“We can't” she argues leaning away from him.

“We can't have sex” he argues. “Nothing 'bout kissing” He cups her cheek and kisses her again, she fights herself on kissing him back because she does really want to kiss him back. He pushes a little with his lips, trying to draw her into it. She pulls away instead. He closes his eyes. He understands why she's reluctant. This is a matter of actual law here.

“Why can't you just leave me alone until next year?” she asks him. “It's just like....2 months, just 2 months”

“I can't” he whispers. “I don't know why” he admits. “There's something else going on, something not normal, something....different” he seems frustrated a little as to why he can't explain what it is between them, whatever it is that has him seeking her out like he has been. “Like....”

“Like magic?” she asks him, he rolls his eyes a little.

“No, not like magic, like.....I don't know” he counters. “Just a pull....like magnets, like we're drawn to one another” she sighs a little and shakes her head. “I know it sounds stupid” he mumbles looking down. She doesn't know what it is either, but she doesn't think it's stupid. There is definitely something here, between them, not even she can explain it.

“I should drive you back” she comments pushing herself to her feet, he stares after her as she heads back towards her car. He can tell that this both makes her happy and upsets her. Being around him he notices she smiles and laughs but he can see that the restraint, the confusion, the age difference, even if it's not all that much, bugs her. The legality, the only thing stopping them, bothers her, it bothers him too. He follows after her, tucking his hands in his pockets.

….........

Rory lays in her bed awake, despite the late hour. She swings her wand above her but casts no magic, Kronk sleeps in his bed at the top of his 'cat palace' in the corner of the room. The house she lives in is quiet, always quiet, no Jacob, no Billy, it's eerie some nights. She doesn't regret moving out, she was outstaying her welcome there, and she does love her new house. Right on the beach. It really is just small, a bedroom, and a bathroom and everything else is open plan. She loves it. Usually. Tonight she is thinking on Paul, and why his presence in her life is so....pushy. There is no reason for it. For him appearing every time she turns a corner. It's not normal, even she can feel that, whatever it is is a force beyond the every day, it could possibly be magic but she's never heard of anything like this.

…..........

Paul sits on the backstop of his house with a beer, he can't sleep either. Some birthday this is turning out to be. It's not that long off midnight and he's already upset the girl he's crushing on. Pat on the back for him. He pulls the bottle to his lips and takes a 'healthy' drink from it. He closes his eyes and sighs before pushing himself to his feet and heading inside, he sets the empty bottle on the counter and heads on through the kitchen into the living room where the tv plays and his father sleeps in his armchair, bottle of whiskey in his hand. Paul grits his teeth and shakes his head. Debates with himself on whether he should do something, to help or not. Paul looks out the window, mind suddenly on Rory again before he seems to decide what to do about his dad. He turns off the tv and takes the bottle from him, setting it aside before pulling him up out of the chair. Rory deserves a good man, and a good man doesn't leave his father to drunk sleep in front of the tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm not sure of Paul's family history other than when his parents split up, his father took him back to La Push, but I am adding the whole drunk dad in so that they both have family issues, and find comfort in one another)


	11. Chapter Ten

Rory sits, curled up, on her couch, a blanket wrapped around her. Christmas Day. Not that you could tell from her living room. No Christmas tree, no decorations. She doesn't celebrate the holiday, not without Bobby. Especially with it doubling as her birthday. It's not the same without Bobby, and it no longer has the same meaning. Dean saw to that. He saw to a lot of family things she used to love. Kronk hisses sat in the window, his hackles raised, his tail flicking and swishing sharply. Rory knows, she just knows instantly who is on the other side of the door. Dean. Kronk knows she's mad at him so he knows that she doesn't want him around, hence the sudden bad mood at said human's presence at her door.

She sighs and stands, her blanket falling from her shoulders as she moves. Her feet carrying her to the door. She takes a breath and closes her eyes, stealing herself for the figure on the other side. She swings open the door just before he knocks. Dean's fist halfway to the door pausing seeing her stood there. He clears his throat and lowers his hand.

“What do you want?” she asks keeping the door close to her, not allowing him the opportunity to get into her home. Dean rubs the back of his neck and sighs a little.

“I just...” he starts and then scolds himself. Sam said this would be a good thing, a way to start mending bridges, Dean said it was stupid and that she wouldn't want them there. Dean was right. “Sam thought it was a good idea” he offers motioning behind him where Sam is rummaging in the Impala trunk. She sighs. “Look, I get it, kid” Dean starts, her eyes sharpen as they turn to him. “You don't want me here, and you're mad at me, I'm mad at me too” Sam approaches the two of them, eyes looking between them, hoping for progress. He finds none.

“Hey” Sam greets stepping closer intending on hugging Rory, she's not having any of it, she turns and heads into the house leaving the door open for them. Dean shoots Sam a look before following her. Sam sighs. Knows this is going to be difficult, but if they don't make an effort they will lose her. She's family. Blood. They can't lose her. Dean notes the lack of anything Christmas as he stands awkwardly in her living room, Sam sits on the couch and nods, he likes it, the whole place is very Rory. Sam clears his throat and nods to the couch next to him, Dean sighs and takes the seat. It's not that he doesn't want to fix what broke with them, he does, he just doesn't think it can be fixed. He hurt her. Hurt her deep enough that she fled them. He broke her heart.

“So...” she starts making sure to sit as far as physically possible from them. It's recognized by both brothers. “What are you doing here?”

“It's your birthday and Christmas” Sam answers. “We thought....”

“Thought what?” she interrupts. “It'd be all sunshine and puppies? We'd go out, have drinks, shoot some pool like the good old days?” Sam looks to her sadly, he knows and understands why she is upset, but Sam didn't know either.

“You don't have a tree” Sam points out and then inwardly cringes.

“Don't really feel like celebrating” she mumbles digging her nails into the arms of the armchair. It's awkward and quiet. None of them sure what to say in this situation. Kronk starts barking when someone else knocks on her door. Seriously what is wrong with people? All she wants to do is spend this day alone. And yet here she is, entertaining the last two people on Earth she wanted to see and now someone else has decided to join in. She stands from her chair and moves through the house to the front door.

….........

Rory opens the door and then leans into the frame. Paul stands on her doorstep. He gives her a small smile, she sighs a little. Of course, day 0. She's 18 now. Of course, he would show up. He seems even bigger than the last time she saw him, only mere weeks ago, granted she's been avoided everyone, even Billy, she just wants to be left alone.

“Hey” he greets. “Urm...Happy Birthday”

“Shouldn't you be with your family?” she asks. “Given that it is Christmas day”

“Nah” he answers. “Dad's already passed out drunk in front of the tv, so...” he shrugs. “Plus much rather be here....with you” he admits, her eyes soften slightly. Out of the three men currently invading her personal space and time, she has to agree with Paul, she would much rather it be him than them. She suddenly smirks. Paul actually looks a little worried.

“Perfect” she comments and then grabs his shirt pulling him into her home.

“Urm...” Paul starts. “I mean, I know we agreed that...you know...when you turned 18 but I was kinda hoping for a little more romance first” he teases, she rolls her eyes and pushes him back against the door to close it.

“Zip it up” she scolds. “That's not happening, I just need you to pretend to my boyfriend....you're huge, that'll hopefully get them to go the hell away” he frowns at her.

“What are you talking about?” he asks her.

“Whatever happens” she answers. “Whatever I say....agree” he blinks as she releases his shirt and grabs his hand before pulling him through to the living room. Sam and Dean both look up hearing her returning, eyes widening as they take in Paul behind her, because yeah, he's huge, and broad and looks terrifying. Rory knows she's on the short side, and Paul, he's almost breaching the 6ft mark when stood up tall, and he's probably not finished growing yet. “This is Paul” she offers. “He's...my boyfriend” she introduces. “Paul...this is Sam and Dean Winchester, they're just leaving”

“Rory” Sam starts, softly, but Dean interrupts him.

“You've only been here 5 months” Dean starts, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“So?” she asks him. “That's longer than it's ever taken you” she reminds him.

“I'm not some kid...” Dean argues.

“Dean” Sam warns, Rory clenches her jaw in annoyance.

“I heard the stories, I know what you were like at my age, at least I'm willing to try and have a functional relationship and not just jumping from bed to bed....” Rory offers with a small smirk. “Just a year short of that time you knocked my mom up, right?” Dean rears back slightly as if been slapped. Sam's eyes widen slightly because Rory is not mean. Paul looks at Rory.

“Is this your dad?” he asks her. “I thought you said he was dead”

“No, he is not my dad” she answers firmly. “He's just some guy my mom slept with, just the...sperm donor” Dean swallows a little. “No, my dad is dead...and it's all his fault”

“Rory” Sam scolds sadly, Dean looks down and nods a little before he stands and flees. “I'll go talk to him,” Sam tells Rory as he stands.

“Don't bother” Rory tells Sam. “Just go away and stay the hell away from me”

“Rory” Sam scolds. “We are the only family you have left.....do not push us away”

“You're not the only family I have” she argues. “I have Billy and Jacob and the girls. If you stick around, you'll just get them dead too” Sam sighs a little, knows she's just upset and lashing out at them. “It's what you Winchesters are good at” she adds. Sam wants to reach out and hug her, but it will do more harm than good right now, so instead, he goes after Dean. When she hears the front door close, Rory's shoulders droop and she sighs. The weight of what she's just said hitting her.

“You okay?” Paul asks her, she gives him a small no in answers and then shrugs countering it. “You want some hot chocolate?” he asks her, she sniffles and nods.

…...............

Paul gives Rory a moment alone when she heads out the back of her house and onto the beach, he knows she needs a moment. But it's cold outside and she's only wearing a vest top. So he heads out with a blanket. Crossing the sand to reach where she sits in the sand, shivering with the cold, Paul gently wraps a quilted blanket around her shoulders and then sits at her side. He brushes her hair back from her face and watches her features shift, her sadness radiating off of her and all he wants to do is wrap her up and keep her safe and happy. She sniffles, her lip quivering as she struggles not to cry.

“Sorry” she whispers. “I shouldn't have put you in the middle of that”

“Don't worry about me” he assures her softly. “Sounded like you needed to get all that off your chest” she hums a little and pulls her knees to her chest. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asks her.

“I loved my dad” she admits. “It was just me and him for so long, you know?” he nods a little. He does know. It's been him and his dad for as long as he can remember, he's guessing she and her dad had a way better relationship than him and his. “He died and I...” she wipes her sleeve over her cheek to remove her tears. “I...I wasn't there. I was away at boarding school, was in the library when I got the news”

“I'm going to come back to the whole boarding school thing later,” Paul tells her, she nods. “But....it's not your fault”

“No” she agrees. “It's not...Sam and Dean were supposed to be his friends, they were supposed to look out for him....”

“How did you find out about....you know, your real dad?”

“Dean got drunk” she lies, it's as close as she can get to the truth. “Blurted it out...shattered every part of my life like it was nothing. Changed everything, I mean, my whole childhood just...mean nothing, none of it was real. Bobby wasn't my dad, he never was”

“No” he argues, she looks to him. “Just because his blood doesn't run through your veins doesn't mean he wasn't your dad,” he tells her. “He was the one there for you, raised you, looked after you, that's....what matters” She leans closer to him, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulders to keep her closer.


End file.
